Bad Day After Birthday
by jinahyoo
Summary: Seharusnya ulangtahun adalah hari paling menyenangkan dalam hidup setiap orang. Tapi untuk tahun ini, sepertinya tidak bagi Yixing. "Sesibuk apa, sih, pacarmu itu? Sampai-sampai kau putus kontak dengannya," "Kalau nggak makan nanti kamu mati." "Aku tidak mau mendengar perkataanmu yang jutek itu." [ONESHOOT ; SUHO x LAY, SULAY FIC] A special fic for Yixing's birthday.


**BAD DAY AFTER BIRTHDAY**

**Main Cast: EXO's Suho & Lay**

**Other Cast: EXO's Lu Han**

**Disclaimer: I own this fic, casts are not mine.**

.

**a/n**: cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari lagunya Raina After School - Love Doesn't Wait. Silahkan mendengarkan lagunya sambil baca ff ini.

.

Sudah kesekian kalinya pria bersurai hitam kelam ini melirik ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang resah.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau mengabaikanku, Junmyeon?"

Yixing, pemuda yang sedang resah ini, sedari tadi tidak mau melepas ponselnya. Takut jika tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari kekasihnya dan dia tidak mengangkatnya.

Tapi bukankah Yixing bisa mengiriminya pesan atau meneleponnya balik?

Tidak.

Yixing tahu Junmyeon sibuk. Sangat sibuk.

Sudah sekitar tiga minggu ini Junmyeon sulit untuk dihubungi. Dan selama itu pula sudah beratus-ratus panggilan dan pesan yang dikirim Yixing untuk Junmyeon.

Tidak ada satupun panggilan yang diangkatnya. Biasanya akan terdengar suara dari operator bahwa ponsel Junmyeon sedang tidak aktif. Kalaupun memang sedang aktif dan nyambung, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Begitu pula dengan pesan. Telepon saja tidak diangkat apalagi balas SMS.

.

"Coba hubungi lewat yang lain. Whatsapp, Line, KakaoTalk, Twitter, Facebook, atau semua media sosial yang dia punya" saran Luhan saat Yixing bercerita perihal masalahnya dengan Junmyeon.

"Sudah semua, Lu, dan tetap tidak ada respon." jawabnya lirih.

"Sesibuk apa, sih, pacarmu itu? Sampai-sampai kau putus kontak dengannya,"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti...". Yixing menghela napasnya dengan berat. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

"Bahkan bertemu pun kalian sudah tidak pernah?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Sesaat Yixing terdiam. Dia baru ingat 2 minggu yang lalu adalah terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Junmyeon.

.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Myeon, kamu ke mana saja, sih? Aku mencarimu seminggu ini dan mengapa sulit sekali menghubungimu?" tanya Yixing setelah dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi kampus Junmyeon._

_Junmyeon dengan tas ransel yang tergantung di bahunya terlihat santai dan tersenyum tipis._

_"Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak usah khawatir" jawab Junmyeon singkat, padat, dan jelas._

_Tetapi, Yixing juga mendapati nada dingin pada ucapan pria di hadapannya itu._

_Ini seperti bukan Junmyeon-nya. Bahkan pada saat pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali, Junmyeon tidak sedingin ini pada Yixing._

_Junmyeon yang dia kenal adalah Junmyeon yang hangat, lembut, dan ramah sekalipun itu dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya._

_Tetapi, kenapa dia seperti ini pada Yixing? Kekasihnya sendiri?_

_Junmyeon lebih mirip orang asing yang benar-benar tidak dikenal oleh Yixing._

_"Kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi". Junmyeon melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Yixing. Dengan cepat pria dimple itu menahan lengan kokoh si pria malaikat._

_"Jangan... jangan buat aku khawatir, Myeon. Kalau ada apa-apa, kamu bisa cerita padaku, a-atau mungkin kau bis—"_

_"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku sudah bilang, kan, aku tidak apa-apa?" ujar Junmyeon final. Setelah itu dia melangkah menjauhi Yixing yang mulai menitikkan airmatanya._

.

"Sialan benar si Junmyeon itu, Xing! Kenapa dengan entengnya dia berkata seperti itu padahal kau sudah mati-matian mengkhawatirkannya?" Luhan mulai berapi-api setelah mendengar cerita Yixing.

Yixing hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan Luhan yang memaki-maki Junmyeon saat ini. Tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ingin membela tapi dia tahu bahwa Luhan tidak akan suka. Ingin ikut memaki-maki Junmyeon tapi dia pun juga tidak sampai hati melakukannya.

"Hei, kau tahu? Aku berpikir jangan-jangan Junmyeon selingkuh di belakangmu,".

"Jangan bicara seenaknya, Lu! Junmyeon tidak mungkin selingkuh!" Yixing jadi marah pacarnya dituduh selingkuh.

"Mungkin saja, kan? Siapa tau dia tidak ingin diganggu karena dia sedang bersama pacar barunya dan—"

"KAU JANGAN BUAT AKU TAMBAH GALAU KENAPA, SIH?!" Yixing sudah akan melemparkan kaleng sodanya yang kosong ke kepala Luhan sebelum Luhan kembali berbicara.

"Ini juga salahmu, Xing!" tuding Luhan. Yang disebut namanya hanya memasang tampang terkejut. "Kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini?"

Yixing makin terkejut. Lemah seperti apa yang Luhan maksud?

"Yixing yang kukenal adalah Yixing yang cerewet dan kuat. Tapi kenapa kau jadi lemah dan melankolis seperti ini? Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kulupakan Junmyeon dan aku akan memutuskannya."

.

Memutuskannya, Luhan bilang.

.

Putus.

.

Tentu saja Yixing tidak mau. Dia masih ingin bersama dengan pacar malaikatnya itu.

Apalagi Junmyeon adalah pacar pertama Yixing. Dan semua hal yang pertama biasanya sulit dilupakan, bukan? Dan Yixing tahu, dia pasti akan sangat galau kalau putus dari Junmyeon.

Yixing tentunya tidak mau kalau dia akan merasakan sakit hati yang lebih dari yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa, Lu... aku tidak mau putus dari Junmyeon..." Yixing mulai melemah. Dan Luhan yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, saat nanti kau bertemu dengannya, tampar saja dia sekeras-kerasnya"

Aduh, Luhan ini tidak bisa memberi saran yang lebih baik, ya?

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya, memarahinya saja aku tidak bisa..." ujar Yixing dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Kau tahan diabaikan Junmyeon terus? Kau tahan dia jadi bersikap dingin padamu? Kau mau hubunganmu terus-terusan begini?" tanya Luhan. Dia jengah melihat sahabatnya terus-terusan begini.

"...Tidak, sih. Tapi aku yakin, kok, kalau Junmyeon akan kembali seperti semula,"

"Hah, terserahmu lah, Xing. Aku sudah tidak tahu harus bilang apa." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya dan membetulkan pakaiannya. "Sudah, ya, Xing. Langit mulai mendung. Aku pulang duluan. Ingat baik-baik perkataanku tadi." lalu Luhan beranjak pergi dan mulai meninggalkan Yixing yang semakin galau.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebelum berdiri Yixing mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi kalau-kalau Junmyeon mengiriminya pesan.

Dan hasilnya nihil.

Yixing menghela napas dan akan memasukan ponsel ke saku celananya ketika dia melihat tanggal yang tertera jelas di homescreen ponselnya.

.

October 6th 2014

.

Bagaimana mungkin Yixing bisa lupa.

Oh, dia boleh saja pelupa tapi...

.

Dia tidak mungkin melupakan hari jadinya dengan Junmyeon yang akan menginjak 10 bulan besok.

Tapi yang lebih penting...

.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

* * *

><p>Yixing ingat dulu—saat hubungannya dan Junmyeon baru menginjak 2 bulan—ia pernah berandai-andai kalau mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun masing-masing dengan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Seharian.<p>

Ia juga ingat, saat ulang tahun Junmyeon kemarin, mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Dimulai dari Yixing yang datang pagi-pagi buta ke apartemen Junmyeon sambil membawakan kue yang dia buat sendiri, dilanjutkan dengan Junmyeon yang mengajak Yixing bersenang-senang di taman bermain, lalu diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut nan manis di dalam mobil Junmyeon saat dia mengantar pulang Yixing ke rumah tepat jam 12 malam.

Yixing berharap mereka dapat melakukannya lagi di hari ulangtahunnya.

Tapi dia tidak mengira kejadiannya malah seperti ini.

Diabaikan oleh kekasih sendiri saat kau berulangtahun tidak menyenangkan, bukan?

Begitu halnya yang dialami oleh Yixing.

Ini hari ulang tahunnya. Dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kenapa juga Junmyeon tidak menelponnya untuk mengucapkan selamat? Atau paling tidak mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Yixing?

Sesibuk apa Junmyeon sampai mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuk pacar sendiri saja tidak bisa.

Garis bawahi.

Pacar sendiri.

Sekarang semua perkataan Luhan mulai terngiang di kepalanya.

Apakah Junmyeon memang sibuk?

Atau... dia punya selingkuhan?

Atau mungkin yang lebih buruk lagi...

Junmyeon sudah jenuh dengan Yixing dan ingin putus?

Sekarang Yixing benar-benar takut.

"Angkat telponku, bodoh!" ia merutuki ponselnya yang tidak bersalah, seakan-akan benda mati itu adalah sosok kekasihnya yang sudah tidak ada kabarnya minggu-minggu ini.

.

Mungkin Tuhan mendengar doanya. Atau sang kekasih memiliki kekuatan telepati.

Setelah beberapa kali tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Junmyeon mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo?"

Suara ini. Suara orang yang sudah membuat Yixing galau berminggu-minggu.

"J-junmyeon?"

"Iya, ada apa, Xing?"

Yixing ingin menangis saat ini. Dia benar-benar rindu dengan Junmyeon. Matanya sudah memerah.

"A...Apa kabar?" tanya Yixing dengan suara bergetar.

"Baik, kok. Ada apa, sih?" jawab Junmyeon. Suaranya terkesan seolah-olah ia tidak ingin diganggu.

"Ak-aku... Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini... A-apa kamu ada waktu?" tanya Yixing lagi dengan ragu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras sekali karena menahan tangisnya.

"Memang ada apa tiba-tiba kamu mengajakku keluar?" tanya Junmyeon balik.

Yixing tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Airmatanya tumpah begitu saja setelah mendengar pertanyaan Junmyeon.

Ada apa, katanya? Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ha-hanya ingin m-mengajakmu keluar. Dan... ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan..." ucapnya terbata-bata. Sekarang dia sedang sesenggukkan saking sedihnya.

"Baiklah, kebetulan ada juga hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." ujar Junmyeon. Yixing menarik napas dan meneguhkan hatinya yang sedang retak.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di taman bermain yang biasa kita kunjungi. Pukul 9 malam."

"Kenapa malam sekali?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." setelah itu ada jeda sedikit panjang. Yixing menunggu apa ada hal lain yang akan disampaikan oleh Junmyeon.

"Sudah, ya, Xing. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku sedikit lagi."

Bagai dipukul sangat keras dengan bola kasti, rasanya lebih sakit dari itu.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Yixing tersenyum pahit. Obrolan sekitar kurang dari 10 menit itu benar-benar membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

Ada perasaan bahagia yang dirasakannya, namun sedih dan kecewa lebih mendominasi. Bahagia karena dia tahu bahwa Junmyeon baik-baik saja, dan sedih juga kecewa kenapa kekasihnya berubah seperti orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dan obrolan Yixing dan Junmyeon tadi sangat berbeda jauh dengan obrolan-obrolan via telpon mereka sebelumnya.

Kalau sebelumnya mereka bisa berjam-jam berbicara dengan satu sama lain, seakan-akan tidak ada jarak yang membatasi. Apapun juga bisa dibicarakan mereka, dari yang sepele sampai sangat-sangat-sepele.

.

**FLASHBACK**

_Yixing menutup pintu kamarnya setelah makan malam. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Seharian ini ia menghabiskan waktunya di kampus. Karena pada dasarnya otak Yixing ini pas-pasan, jadi ada banyak pelajaran yang harus dia kejar. Maklum, sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester._

_Yixing menguap lalu menyamankan diri di kasurnya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Baru saja ia memejamkan mata sampai—_

_TUUTT... TUUTT..._

_Ponsel Yixing bergetar di sampingnya. Ia yang tadinya baru saja menutup mata langsung membukanya kembali._

_Yixing merasa terganggu. Ini kan waktunya orang untuk tidur. Ia jadi ngedumel sendiri. "Siapa, sih, yang menelepon jam segini? Kalau nggak penting bakal aku—"_

_Seketika ucapannya terhenti. Matanya terbuka lebar dan rasa kantuknya hilang entah ke mana, setelah ia melihat di layar ponselnya nama orang yang meneleponnya dan mengganggu waktu tidurnya._

Junmyeon is calling...

_"Halo?"_

"Yixing-ah, kamu ke mana saja seharian ini? Aku menelepon tetapi ponselmu tidak aktif". _Ada sedikit kekhawatiran yang terdengar dari ucapan Junmyeon._

_"Aku seharian ini ada di kampus. Mengejar banyak pelajaran yang tertinggal. Yah, kamu tau, kan, otakku ini pas-pasan" jawab Yixing sambil terkikik di akhir ucapannya._

"Tapi jangan sampai lupa sama aku gitu dong!"

_"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku, ya, Kim Junmyeon" ucap Yixing dengan nada dibuat-buat. Biar terdengar imut pikirnya saat itu._

"Yes, honey. Aku memaafkanmu, kok. Ngomong ngomong kamu sudah makan?"

_"...hm, belum."_

"Kok belum? Kalau nggak makan nanti kamu mati."

_"Sejak kapan nggak makan bisa bikin mati?"_

"Kan biar anti mainstream"

_Mereka terus berbincang sampai lupa waktu. Tidak sadar kalau jarum pendek pada jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 2. Yixing juga lupa bahwa ia tadi sangat mengantuk dan butuh tidur._

"Xing, kamu nggak ngantuk?" _tanya kekasihnya di seberang telepon._

_Yixing menguap kecil. Baru ingat niatnya tadi yang ingin tidur cepat, bukan malah bertelepon ria selama 3 jam._

_"Ya, lumayan, sih"_

"Kalau begitu kamu tidur, deh. Goodnight, Yixing-ah"

_"Goodnight juga, Myeonie."_

"Ya sudah sana tutup teleponnya"

_"Kamu aja yang tutup"_

"Kamu, deh"

_"Ih, kamu aja"_

"Oke, oke. Kita tutup bareng-bareng aja ya. Satu, dua, ...ih, kok belum ditutup?"

Well, _kalau seperti ini memang tidak akan ada habisnya._

.

.

Yixing rindu sekali masa-masa itu. Dirinya merasa sangat dicintai oleh seorang Kim Junmyeon. Tapi sekarang, ia malah merasa dibuang oleh kekasihnya. Rasanya Yixing ingin menangis lebih kencang lagi.

Tapi Junmyeon bilang, ada hal yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Yixing.

Kira-kira apa?

Apa mungkin perkataan Luhan benar?

Junmyeon ingin putus dengan Yixing?

Tidak. Tidak boleh.

Yixing sudah cukup sakit hati gara-gara Junmyeon. Kalaupun mereka harus putus...

_...harus aku yang memutuskan Junmyeon!_

* * *

><p>Sudah pukul setengah 11 malam.<p>

Dan Junmyeon belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Yixing sudah seperti orang bodoh menunggui di depan taman bermain yang sudah mau tutup itu.

Ia sudah mau pulang saja sebelum Junmyeon datang menghampirinya dan berjalan dengan santai.

_Terkutuklah kau, Kim Junmyeon. Aku sudah menunggumu satu setengah jam tapi kau malah berjalan dengan santai? Kau pikir ini _runway model_?_

Dalam hati Yixing bisa marah-marah seperti ini. Tapi ia sedang broken saat ini, jadi menurutnya marah-marah pada kekasihnya hanya akan membuat hatinya tambah remuk.

"Oh, kamu masih di sini? Kupikir kamu sudah pulang,". Ucapan Junmyeon benar-benar membuat tangan Yixing gatal ingin menamparnya keras-keras. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau melakukannya.

"Tentu tidak," dusta Yixing. "Aku akan menungguimu sampai kamu datang. Aku selalu menunggumu."

Kalimat terakhir Yixing penuh dengan penekanan, berharap orang di hadapannya ini tersindir oleh kata-katanya.

"Oke, jadi," Junmyeon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel yang digunakannya. "hal apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Lebih baik, kita jalan-jalan saja, ya" ajak Yixing. Niatnya ingin menggandeng Junmyeon, tapi takut kalau kekasihnya tidak mau.

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota seraya memandangi indahnya Seoul pada malam hari. Tetapi tidak satupun dari keduanya yang angkat bicara. Pikiran Yixing saat ini sedang ke mana-mana. Kalau Junmyeon, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Myeon..." Yixing mencoba membuka suara.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa, sih, diam aja?"

"Kamu sendiri juga, kan". Yixing sebal dengan jawaban Junmyeon. Mengapa kekasihnya menjadi jutek sekali.

"Ada apa, sih, Junmyeon? Kenapa kamu jadi berubah drastis begini?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan, kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa berubah sama sekali."

Yixing mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kesabarannya habis sudah karena ulah sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

"Cukup, Kim Junmyeon!" bentak Yixing. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa kau jadi seperti ini. Kau lelah? Kau bosan denganku? Katakan saja! Jangan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aneh seperti ini!"

Yixing marah. Yixing kesal. Semua kesabarannya yang telah dipendam sejak tempo hari lalu sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Aku sudah mencoba sabar. Aku menghubungimu, mengirimimu pesan, tak satupun mendapat jawaban. Aku khawatir. Aku mengira-ngira apa kau sedang ada masalah, dan kau sendiri pernah bilang bahwa di antara kita tidak boleh ada rahasia. Tapi apa sekarang? Untuk menghubungimu saja sulit, bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi padamu. Kau anggap aku ini apa?" lanjut Yixing panjang lebar. Kalau mau, bisa saja sekarang dia menangis dengan kencangnya di depan Junmyeon. Sayangnya dia tidak mau. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk menangisi kekasihnya yang berubah ini.

"Bahkan... bahkan kau tidak ingat ini hari apa..."

"Hey, Yixing, biar ak—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau mendengar perkataanmu yang jutek itu." ucapan Junmyeon disela oleh Yixing. Ia kapok dengan semua perkataan Junmyeon yang terkesan dingin.

Yixing menatap jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu menghela napas panjang. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk dia—

"Lebih baik kita putus saja."

—memutuskan Junmyeon.

Sekarang sudah pukul 00.04. Dan tanggal sudah berganti menjadi tanggal 8.

Keputusan yang tepat menurut Yixing. Setidaknya mereka tidak putus pada hari ulangtahunnya.

Yixing pun berbalik dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Junmyeon. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, Yixing sempat berucap, "terima kasih untuk semuanya. Selamat tinggal, Kim Junmyeon."

Lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pipi yang telah basah karena airmata. Tanpa mau menolehkan kepalanya, dan tanpa pernah mengetahui Junmyeon yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantung celananya.

Junmyeon membuka kotak itu, memandangi benda berbentuk lingkaran kecil yang berkilauan, dan setetes airmata jatuh di atasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Zhang Yixing..."

.

**FIN**

.

**a/n (lagi)**: Hai.

Baru muncul lagi setelah sekitar 10 bulan gak ngetik ff lagi. Dan makin jelek + alay aja ffnya huhu maafkan ;A;

Btw ini ff spesial ulangtahun Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay ((walaupun telat 2 hari yang penting berpartisipasi HEHE))

Happy birthday Yixing! Semoga semakin banyak Sulay moment /bricked/

AAANNDDDD terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review/favorite/follow Peramal. Maaf gak bisa disebutin satu-persatu. Gak nyangka bakal dapet respon sebaik itu. You guys really made my life ;A;

Thanks for reading! Mind to review?


End file.
